The Determinants of Childhood Poison Ingestion study investigates the relationship between social and behavioral factors (including sociodemographic characteristics, ingestion history, parental health protective behaviors for children, life stressors, social network and social support, childhood temperament and presence of household hazards) and risk of childhood ingestion of household cleaning products or home repair and maintenance products. Funding for this project was provided by the HBL, CRMC, NICHD to the Principal Investigator at the time Dr. Maiman was Associate Professor, Department of Pediatrics, University of Rochester. The study consists of observations collected from parents of ingestors (selected from callers to Monroe County Poison Control and visits to hospital pediatric emergency departments) and parents of children who had not ingested the study substances of interest (selected from 15 community pediatric practices). The subjects were identified and recruited over a one year period from February 1989 through February 1990. The Principal Investigator conceptualized, developed and designed the study and undertook primary responsibility for constructing data collection instruments and protocols and for directing all the field work, including data collection, data management and file preparation. Specifically, the PRB, DESPR is responsible for all analyses and dissemination of study findings.